Two Lives, One Heart
by xSamx
Summary: Sabrina Grimm finally realizes she is falling in love with Puck, but what happens when they both start to see different people? Will they finally figure out that their destiny is to be together? Major Puckabrina!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, I wonder if Michael Buckley will sell it to me for free...?**

Sabrina Grimm was confused. She had never felt this way before and she certainly wasn't enjoying it. She hated feeling so helpless...so _needy._ At school, all the boys went after her. They wanted to take her to the school dance or to the movies, but she always declined. She was sure she was in love with someone else.

Actually, she was _positive. _

But she didn't like who it was. She wished she hadn't declined all of those offers. She wished she could've said yes to one of the hot eighth grade boys that asked her out, but it wouldn't have felt right. She didn't want to be with someone she didn't love.

It was two o'clock in the morning and Sabrina couldn't fall asleep, so she got out of bed and walked down stairs to take a Benadryl. The Queen of Sneaks knew exactly where to step so the creaky stairs didn't make a single squeak. She tiptoed down the steps, pleased to find she was so quiet she didn't even wake Granny, who was a very light sleeper.

This was why Sabrina was so surprised to find Puck sitting at the table giving her a knowing look.

"Do you really think you can sneak past me, pussface?" Sabrina grimaced at the insult but otherwise ignored it.

"What are you doing down here, ugly?" She retorted.

"Making sure you don't run off and get captured again because then I would have to go save you and it would take away from my valuable snack time." Puck said as he ran a hand through his golden hair, green eyes sparkling more than ever. Sabrina rolled her eyes and went to the fridge for a bottled water. Puck's eyes widened as he saw the small pink pill in Sabrina's hand.

"WHAT IS THAT?" He cried so loudly Sabrina was surprised he didn't wake up Daphne.

"Shut up, brainiac. It's a Benadryl, it helps you go to sleep at night." Sabrina enunciated each word as if she were speaking to a one year old rather than a one thousand year old.

"But you can die from that! People take it to kill themselves! Put it back or I'll call the Old Lady!"

Sabrina's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about? Why would Granny have it in here if it could kill you?"

Puck shrugged, "She has knives in here, plus I saw it on Intervention. People take it to commit su-su- sui-cide." Puck looked like he was trying to figure out what the word meant or how to pronounce it.

"No, stupid." Sabrina retorted, "It's to help you with headaches or stomachaches. It's _medicine. _The pill you're talking about isn't sold at our local pharmacy. It's called _drugs_." Puck nodded but still looked weary when Sabrina popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it.

That was when Sabrina noticed something. Puck was _worried _about her. He actually cared what happened to her.

"Why do you care anyways?" Sabrina said with a raised eyebrow. She knew it was cruel but she wanted to hear him say it. Puck blushed but didn't say anything. '_Don't worry.' _Sabrina thought, _'I'll get it out of you someday...'_

**Ok, so this is my very first story EVER! Please review to tell me if you like it or not. Flamers are not welcome but constructive criticism is! I love you all!**  
_**-S-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

The next day Sabrina woke up refreshed. She had gotten a good night's sleep after the whole run-in with Puck last night. As Sabrina stepped into the hallway she was immediately hit with a putrid scent. It smelt like ketchup, mayonnaise, and a hint of relish. Sabrina scrunched up her nose in disgust, knowing it was probably Granny's repulsive cooking.

After she had cleaned up and gotten dressed, Sabrina rushed downstairs and took a seat at the table right across from Puck and next to Daphne, who still looked exhausted. Granny Relda rushed into the kitchen and placed plate if front of her of what looked like green eggs and...purple ham? Sabrina raised an eyebrow and pushed her plate away, only for it to be attacked by Daphne and Puck.

"NO! I called that piece!" Daphne whined.

"Too bad," Puck retorted, "You snooze you lose!"

"_Lieblings!" _Granny Relda shouted over bickering. Everything went silent, "Hurry up, you're going to be late to school!"

Sabrina jerked up. She had completely forgotten that today was their first day of high school. After she had fully comprehended the fact that she was going to be suurounded by much older, more mature peers, Sabrina ran upstairs to change her outfit again and add just a little bit more make-up.

Sabrina and Puck were walking to school together. They both felt weird without Daphne there, but she was still in junior high.

Sabrina also felt weird with all the glop that was covering her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought the light shade of blue eyeshadow and the thin, black line of eyeliner under her eyes complimented their own shade of blue but she still felt weird with it all on. Sabrina shrugged it off, however, figuring she would probably get used to it when she got better at applying it. Sabrina had also meticulously styled her hair so it was pin-straight and silky soft. She had never even cared about how she looked like before, but now she couldn't seem focus on anything _but _her appearance. Sabrina's perfectionist demeanor refused to settle for anything less than perfect, and it was incredibly frustrating. Puck also seemed to notice this.

"You look different." He commented.

"Yeah, well, I'm growing up." Sabrina retorted.

Puck snorted, "Well... you still look like an old hag!" This comment stung Sabrina just as much as it stung Puck. He hadn't realized how it sounded until he had actually said it. It's not like he meant it, though. He actually thought Sabrina was beautiful with or without make-up, not that he'd ever admit it. Puck was actually thinking about apologizing when Sabrina ran off, not even bothering to look back.

'How dare he!' Sabrina thought. She had worked so hard to make herself look good and he tells her that she still looks ugly! Sabrina felt like crying. She actually thought she liked him! But it was obvious the feeling was not mutual.

The bell had rung five minutes ago and Sabrina was already in her first period Chemistry class. She was the first one there and, therefore, got to pick the first seat. She chose one in the very back, hoping her Science partner wouldn't be the King of Jerks himself. Unfortunately, they both still had all their classes together, courtesy of Granny Relda.

Luckily, the next person to walk in was a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and dark, hazel eyes. He looked like a basketball player with his tall, thin form, yet under his baggy shirt, Sabrina was sure there was a strong six-pack.

"Hey," He said in a friendly voice. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Sabrina smiled, "No," She replied, "I'm Sabrina, by the way."

The boy smiled, "Nice to meet you! I'm Aaron."

He had just taken a seat when Sabrina looked up and saw a very angry looking fairy at the doorway.

**Ok, these past two chapters have been more like fillers to get the fluff going but it will get better soon! Please review and tell me if you have any ideas on how the story should go, I have it all planned out but all comments are welcome! Luv ya!  
**_**-S-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I just wanted to say thanks for all of the kind reviews I've been getting! I tried to add a little more jealousy in this chapter while still keeping them in character, tell me if you like it! Okay so...here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm...:(**

Sabrina and Puck stood there glaring at each other for a moment. When the teacher walked in, however, Puck angrily turned away and sat in the only seat left.

Puck could feel his face turning red with fury. How could Sabrina let that ugly loser sit next to her?

'_I am so much more handsome and awesome and trickier than that loser!'_ Puck thought, '_But if Sabrina wants to be that way then…it's her loss!'_

Puck could feel himself getting even angrier when he realized that the guy next to Sabrina refused to take his eyes off of her. It was like he was analyzing her!

_What a freak!_

Puck hated to admit it, but he felt giddy when he realized Sabrina wasn't even paying attention to the boy. Puck frowned at his ridiculous thoughts, _'Ugh! Why do I even CARE?'_

Sabrina turned and saw Puck sitting next to a girl with light auburn hair and eyes that reminded her of autumn leaves. She was kind of pretty and looked rather innocent, but Sabrina of all people knew you can't judge someone because of how they look. Look at Prince Charming for example.

And it wasn't the fact that Puck was sitting next to her that made Sabrina angry. It was that the girl was eyeing Puck up and down. It looked like she couldn't take her eyes off of him, like she was studying every part of him. Sabrina wished she didn't care, she wished she could have shrugged it off and turned her attention to Aaron sitting next to her. Instead, however, her blood was boiling and she felt like laughing when she realized Puck wasn't paying any attention to the small study session that was going on less than ten inches away from him.

"Hi, I'm Kate. What's your name?"

Puck turned his attention to the girl next to him. He smiled when he realized Sabrina was glaring at them.

"Oh, I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you!" Puck said in a repulsively sweet voice, making sure it was loud enough for Sabrina to hear. Puck knew he had accomplished just that when he saw Sabrina scowl and turn her attention to the boy next to her.

Suddenly, flash of mixed emotion crossed her face but it was replaced with victory when she shouted, "Of _course _I would like to go to the movies with you tonight, _Aaron_!" The boy next to her, whom Puck assumed was Aaron, looked proud.

Puck scowled but replaced it with a fake smile, "Hey, _Kate, _would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" He shouted and glanced up at Sabrina, who was pretending to stare at Aaron.

Kate looked confused but gave an excited nod and grinned, "Of course!"

Sabrina and Puck stormed into the house.

"Hello _Lieblings!_ How was your first day of school?" Granny Relda asked.

Sabrina gave her grandmother a fake smile, "_Wonderful, _Granny! I met the _sweetest_ guy today!"

Puck scowled but gave the old lady the same expression as Sabrina did, "And I met the most _beautiful_ girl!"

Sabrina turned and frowned, "Oh yeah? Well I have a _date _to prepare for… with _Aaron_!"

Puck's expression turned angry as well. "And I have to get ready for _my _date with _Katie_!" He shouted up the stairs.

Granny Relda shook her head and sighed, '_When will they ever figure it out?'_

**Haha! Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you did or didn't, constructive critisicm is always welcome! I luv all of you!**

_**-S-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry everybody! I know I haven't updated in like, two months, but I was in Colorado all summer and didn't have my laptop with me. Anyway, here's Chapter 4!**

Sabrina stomped into her room, refusing to turn back and give Puck even the slightest glare. Puck could sense her anger and tumbled into his own room with his head down, refusing to look up at Sabrina, who was ahead of him. There wasn't a single insult exchanged as the two teens silently prepared for their dates that night.

Puck was the first one to finish getting ready, mainly because Sabrina was obsessing over what to wear on her very first date. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

Puck got up to answer it, hoping it was Kate but was disappointed to find Aaron standing on the doorstep instead.

"Hey," He said, wearing baggy jeans and a polo shirt.

Puck frowned at him but didn't respond.

"Is Sabrina ready yet?" Aaron asked awkwardly.

"No." Puck said and walked away from the door. Aaron was hovering at the doorway, trying to decide whether it was safe to come in.

"Can I come in?" He finally asked but was only met with a shrug from Puck. Aaron took this as a 'yes' and stepped inside anyway.

"So…" Aaron was trying to make a conversation with the elusive boy, "You live here?"

Puck turned around, obviously irritated. "What does it look like?" He asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Sorry." Aaron said and stopped talking to him. A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. He and Puck turned at the same time and both of them gasped.

Sabrina was standing at the top of the stairs in a pretty white sundress. Her hair fell down her back in loose curls and her bangs were gently pulled back with a flowery clip. Her face, however, was stunning. It had hardly any make-up on it at all except for a bit of shimmery lip gloss.

Everybody in the room at the moment thought she was gorgeous.

Sabrina noticed everyone staring and began to blush as she decended the steps to her date.

"Hey," She smiled at Aaron shyly.

"H-hey..." Aaron stuttered, suddenly very nervous.

Puck stood watching this from the background with a frown, feeling left out.

A few minutes later, however, Kate arrived and Puck was able to escape to the movies without sticking around watching Sabrina and Aaron. Of course, they too, were going to the movies and left shortly afterwards.

After the movie had finished, Sabrina was loitering in the front lobby with Aaron. She knew that Puck and Kate were also in the lobby somewhere but Sabrina was determined not to even think about Puck today.

"So," Sabrina started, "Did you like the movie?

"Yeah," Aaron responded, "Though it was a little slow at first."

"Yes," Sabrina pointed out, "but most movies are."

Aaron nodded in agreement. Sabrina smiled awkwardly and looked around until she noticed a short, unfamiliar girl walking towards them.

She had long light brown hair with pale blonde-almost white-streaks in it. Her eyes were almost identical to Puck's emerald green ones, but her nose was just like Sabrina's. She was small, but looked to be the same age as Sabrina.

"Hi!" She said when she approached them.

"Um...do I know you?" Sabrina asked curiously.

The girl chuckled nervously but didn't answer the question. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

Sabrina gave Aaron a confused look but was met with a simple shrug.

"Fine." Sabrina said, and followed the girl to the arcade.

"So..." The girl said, "I'm Lia."

"Nice to meet you, Lia." Sabrina responded.

Lia didn't waste any time, "So, Sabrina, I hear you and Puck are good friends."

Sabrina's eyes nearly popped out of her head at this comment, "What? How do you know his real name? Only a handful of people call him that and everyone else knows him as Robin. And I don't think I've told you _my _name either! Who _exactly _are you?"

Lia's hand shot up to her mouth, "Uh...I...heard you call him that in private once, not that I was eavesdropping or anything, I just...was passing by... at school...that's how I know your name!"

Sabrina thought about this for a while and deemed it as reasonable enough.

"Alright...fine. I'll see you at school, I guess..." Sabrina gave her a suspicious look and walked off to rejoin Aaron.

Lia sighed in relief. That was a close call.

Twently minutes later, Lia found Puck and Kate at the doors. She scowled at doe-eyed girl, her auburn locks tied up in pigtails. Lia thought she looked childish.

Luckily, she managed to put on a fake smile when she approached them. Both Puck and Kate turned to look at her in confusion.

"Hi! I'm Lia." She said, mainly speaking to Puck.

"Hi?" Puck responded.

"Um...so...this may sound a bit weird, seeing as you don't know who I am, but could I have a quick word with you?"

Puck shrugged and followed her, looking slightly relieved to be away from Kate who struck Lia as the annoying, clingy type.

"So...what's up?" Puck asked her.

"Well," Lia said, lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper, "Do you see that girl over there?" She asked, pointing to Sabrina.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, that's Sabrina."

Lia nodded, "Yes, well, I was talking to her earlier and she told me she lived with this guy named P-Robin, and pointed to you. I asked her what she thought of you, seeing as she spends most of her time with you, and she said she thought you were funny and kind of cute. Don't tell her I told you, though. She'd probably get upset."

Puck gave the girl a disbelieving stare, "She said this to you while she was on a date with another guy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but not in front of him, of course!" Lia answered in a believable tone.

Puck nodded and grinned a toothy grin, "Well thanks Mia!" He said and began to walk away.

"It's _Lia!" _The girl called after him.

"That's what I meant!" Puck called back as he headed for the doors of the theater, not taking his eyes of of Sabrina.

_**So...**_**how do you like it? Again, I'm really sorry for not updating but I was away all summer in Colorado. It's GORGEOUS over there but it's all mountains and trees which means no internet service. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews I've been getting. Most of you guys are really nice but I want to say that threats are ABSOLUTELY UNWELCOME and if I get another one I'll just abandon the story altogether. I understand that you have opinions, but please express them nicely because if all you have to say is rude I honestly don't want to hear it. Anyways, thanks to all of you who were nice about my slow updating! I LUV YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed my story! I'm so glad you took the time to compliment ME on my very first ever fanfiction.**

**I'm also very sorry this story is so short but I had to have a filler and I really wanted something on Lia's point of view but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**I also wanted to make a shoutout to...**

**Scarlet Hand!  
You were 100% absolutely, positively, incredibly, wonderfully, CORRECT!  
Thanks for paying such close attention to my story! I hope you like my new chapter.**

**Anyways, if any of you were confused about this story, I really hope this chapter clears it up.**

**I also want to thank all of you other guys who commented on my story because I really appreciate your input and I honestly...  
LUV YOU ALL**

Lia sighed as she left the theater, she had a close call with Sabrina and couldn't believe she let so much information slip. _Calling him by his real name…_Lia slapped her forehead, _how could I have made such a stupid mistake?_

Suddenly, something buzzed in her pocket. "Hello?" Lia asked pulling out her small silver cell phone.

"Hello? Lia, are you there?" Came the voice from the other end.

Lia sighed, "Yes, Brian, what do you want?"

"Did you do it yet? Did you get them back together?" Brian asked from the other end.

"No, who knew they were so smart? I accidently said 'Puck' instead of 'Robin' and Mom freaked out. Besides, it's only been one day." Lia responded.

"Ugghh! Lia! I told you a million times _not to call dad 'Puck'_! Do you just do what you want _all the time?_ Not even _thinking_ about what other people tell you? You could have blown our cover, you idiot!" Lia sighed as her brother went off on her at the other end.

"Seriously, Brian, shut up." Lia said as calmly as she could. Sometimes her brother would make her so angry. He always tried to boss her around just because he was two years older than her. "I covered it up, but I know they still like each other, I mean, they wouldn't take their eyes off of each other." Lia said.

"Really?" Brian asked, "Maybe I should go over there though...just in case... we could switch places."

"No!" Lia cried, "You have to stay there and keep Mom and Dad together for as long as you can! If I were in your place, they'd probably be divorced by now. I'm sorry Brian, but you have to stay."

She could hear her brother sigh on the other end, "Fine, just…please, don't screw up."

And with that, he hung up.

Sabrina was deep in thought by the time she got home. Who was that weird girl and why on earth did she look so familiar? Sabrina shook her head; she normally wouldn't spend so much time thinking about something as silly as this, but something about that girl stuck with her and she just couldn't figure out what it was.

When she walked through the door, she collapsed on the couch and stared at the floor, her forehead creased in thought.

"Ugghh!" Sabrina cried. She hated not knowing things, and this particular thing was especially getting on her nerves.

"Hey, ugly." Puck said as he walked down the stairs chewing something blue and gooey. He thought it was called a '_gummy-bear' _but he couldn't be so sure. Sabrina looked up at Puck, and her eyes widened.

"What on earth are you staring at, freak?" Puck asked, pieces of food spewing from his mouth, "I mean, I know I'm gorgeous, but please, take a photograph, it will take longer to process."

Sabrina was so shocked; she didn't even correct his misuse of that particular phrase. "Okay, I'm leaving because now you're getting weird." Puck said as he stomped back up the stairs.

Sabrina didn't move. She didn't do anything because she just realized something; she realized why the girl looked familiar.

It was her eyes.

**Sooo... did you like it? I rather liked the ending. Anyways, I have to ask you a VIQ, very important question...**

**SHOULD I INTRODUCE LIA'S BROTHER IN THE STORY? I want you guys to review and tell me whether or not I should make Brian show up in the past and help Lia get her parent's back together. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT TO DO!**

**Thanks for reading my new chapter!  
**_**-S-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone! I apologize for taking so long, there's really no excuse this time except for the excessive amounts of homework, but still...  
Anyways, I really hope you like my new chapter. I wanted to say thanks again for all of the reviews, I already have over 50!  
I'm actually starting to get into the story and I'm sure the chapters will come faster from now on. I don't want to make the story too long, but there's still a ways to go until the end. Anywho...  
ENJOY!**

Sabrina was so shocked, she wanted to cry. How could she grow up and marry that dimwit? More importantly, why did _he _want to marry _her_? The guy _is _the one who proposes, right? Then something horrifying popped in her head…

_What if they weren't even married?_

"Ugghh!" Sabrina growled into her pillow.

Why did her life have to be so different? Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did Puck have to pop up and make everything so miserable? And why did he have to be so _damn_ attractive?

Sabrina knew the truth. She knew she had feelings for Puck. She wouldn't admit it to his face, of course, but that didn't make it any less true.

Although...if they had a kid, then Puck had to have feelings for her too, right?

Or they could've been drunk.

Sabrina quickly shook that thought from her head. She knew she wouldn't be so stupid as to get drunk anywhere _near _Puck. Even though his may have been missing, she definitely had a fully functional brain.

But why was that girl here, then?

Sabrina growled again. She had so many questions, but nobody to answer them.

Then again…

Suddenly Sabrina couldn't wait for school the next morning.

Sabrina woke up even before her alarm clock rang. She had never been so excited for school, but she absolutely _needed _to talk to this girl…Lia...her daughter.

Sabrina didn't even bother with makeup. She quickly brushed her hair out and slipped on a T-shirt and jeans.

She had finished with breakfast by the time Puck and Granny woke up.

"My dear, aren't you up early?" Granny sighed as she slowly came down the stairs.

"Yeah, pussface. I guess you just couldn't wait to see my face this morning, huh?" Puck exclaimed as he trailed behind Granny Relda.

Sabrina couldn't bring herself to look at his face, and simply muttered a goodbye before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door.

When she got to school, Sabrina scanned the courtyard for any sign of…her daughter. _Gosh, that is so going to take some getting used to._

Thankfully, she was sure she had made it to school before Puck had even left home, so she would have some time to talk to the girl alone.

Scanning the courtyard very carefully, Sabrina saw a tussle of brown and platinum hair and rushed over to where she was.

When she got there, Lia looked up at her with those huge, emerald eyes.

"Hi!" the small girl grinned.

Sabrina didn't waste any time, "I know who you are." She grimaced.

Lia's eyes got wide, "And who am I?" She hissed, "Because apparently I wouldn't know."

"You're my daughter." Sabrina spat in the same tone, "And I don't think you should talk to your mother that way."

Lia smirked, "Don't be silly."

"I'm not."

Lia glared.

Sabrina glared back.

"You're crazy."

"I'm not the one who traveled back in time in order to do... whatever it is your doing."

"Oh, don't _you _wish you knew?"

"So you admit you're from the future!" Sabrina smiled.

Lia gasped, realizing her mistake, "Maybe…" She covered up, "And maybe you could help me out, Sabrina."

"That's 'mom' to you."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I"

Lia sighed. She had no idea her mom was so stubborn; she could suddenly see why her father got frustrated so easily.

"Do you really want to know why I'm here?" Lia asked.

"That would be helpful." Sabrina retorted.

Lia sighed; Brian was so going to kill her for this.

"Fine," The small girl started, "I'm here because you and Dad are going to get divorced. You two want to see other people."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "And who would they be?"

Lia frowned, "Their names are Aaron and Kate."

**So... did you like it? I really hope so, I worked hard on this chapter. I read your reviews and some of you said I should put Brian in and some said I shouldn't so I've decided I'll put him in a little later, for a filler maybe. He'll probably be here in a chapter or two. Anyways, please review but remember...  
FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME!  
Anywho, I love you all and thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it!  
I pinky promise I'll update soon!  
-S-**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOSH! I'M BACK!  
Did you guys miss me? This is ridiculous, it has been THREE years! I was **_**thirteen **_**when I started this! I can hardly believe it!  
Anyways, you guys totally have EVERY right to hate me! My life just kind of moved on and I pretty much stopped writing altogether. I think that may have been the worst mistake of my life! Because now I really miss it and I miss fanfiction and I miss all of your lovely reviews!  
SOOOOOO...I have decided to continue this story! And I know you probably won't believe me-seeing as it took me three flipping years to update-but I plan on finishing this story before I start a new one. You'll have to bear with me, though, because it has been several years since I've read the books.  
Therefore, I plan to reread the series and brush up a bit on my Puckabrina history! Since it's the end of the school year, I simply ask that you give me time to concentrate on my grades and reread the books. It shouldn't take long and I promise to begin updating regularly during the summer. Particularly June.  
I also wanted to say, that it has been a while since my last update! Understand that I was only thirteen when I began this, so I think-at least I **_**hope-**_**my writing has improved since then and should be easier to follow. I've also gone back and edited the first few chapters. I must say, I was appalled and incredibly embarrassed, to say the least, to see how many errors I made in my writing!  
Thank you so much for enduring that and thank you for your patience. I can't believe I was still getting reviews despite my clear abandonment of the story. You guys are amazing!  
As a reward, I give you this short, but eventful chapter! Hope you like! 3**

After her discussion with Lia, Sabrina couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than her innevitable marriage-and potential divorce-with the King of Annoying himself.

As much as she hated it, she knew she was internally giddy at the prospect of eventually marrying Puck. But whenever she thought about their looming divorce it felt like a huge brick had taken up residence in her gut. Despite everything, she knew that she would much rather be with Puck than Aaron, which meant that the divorce was because Puck had chosen Kate over her.

Sabrina was plagued with these thoughts all night, and she was grateful that tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have to wake up early for school.

o

The next morning, Sabrina didn't wake up until noon, which was quite unusual for her. As she sleepily descended the stairs, still in her pajamas, she was irritated to find the direct cause of her exhaustion sitting at the table in all of his self-righteous glory.

With a deep breath, Sabrina continued to make her way to the kitchen, refusing to continue avoiding him like some petty little girl with hurt feelings.

Puck, who had been so consumed with inhaling his twelfth snack of the day, slightly jumped when he felt Sabrina sit across from him at the table. He stared at her for a moment and she nodded politely before pouring herself some cereal, despite the fact that it was now lunchtime.

Puck frowned at her nonchalant behavior. She had been acting strange lately, not bothering to insult or sneer at him anymore, and instead choosing to ignore him altogether. Upon closer inspection, he also noticed she had darkish circles under her eyes and her skin had taken on a more pale pallor.

"Are you alright?"

Her head immediately shot up, shocked at his rare show of concern. To be quite honest, he was quite shocked as well. He had merely been thinking the words when they shot out before he could stop them.

"What?" She replied dumbly.

"I _asked _if you were _alright_?" He enunciated each word as though he were speaking to a child.

Sabrina slightly cocked her head to the side and stared at the golden haired faerie sitting across from her. He really was beautiful, and it pained Sabrina to be near him knowing what would eventually happen between them. It was the rare moments like these that made her heart flutter. The sparse conversations where he would give her a slight glimpse of his emotions. Of what he felt for her.

Sabrina didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the wet trail of a teardrop float down the side of her cheek. She immediately wiped it away, hoping Puck hadn't seen it, but knowing she wasn't that lucky.

"Hey, are you _crying_?"

"What?" Sabrina repeated with a small sniffle.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Is that all you're going to say? You refuse to speak to me for _days, _and when you finally do, all you can say is _'what'?_"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes, and to her utter humiliation, a small sob escaped her lips. She blushed a bright shade of red and immediately stood up from the table, knocking her chair to the floor in the process, before running out the door.

She had just made it to the front lawn before Puck caught up with her. Being much faster and stronger than she was, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stop and face him.

"Sabrina," Puck's voice held a serious tone she had never heard before, "seriously, _what's wrong? _I know you're upset about something, that much is obvious. Is it Aaron? Has he done something to hurt you?"

He didn't know why, but the prospect of Aaron ever making her cry infuriated him beyond belief.

Sabrina stared in disbelief at the boy in front of her. She didn't know how to react or what to say...she had never experienced this side of Puck before. Not to mention she had trouble thinking of much else other than the tingly sensation consuming the arm he was holding.

"I...no. It's not about Aaron. Aaron is...he wouldn't hurt me." She finally managed to say.

Puck immediately released the grip he had on her arm, "Oh...well then what _is _it?"

"What is what?" Sabrina feigned confusion.

"You _know _what! You were crying just a minute ago! Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Are you crazy? I wasn't crying! And just because I feel like your immature comments don't need a retort doesn't mean I've been ignoring you. Maybe if you had something worthwhile to say instead of constantly insulting me I would respond!"

Puck looked hurt for a moment, but the emotion was gone just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Well then, _pussface._" He made sure to accentuate the insult, "Maybe you should go find your _loser _boyfriend to talk to. I'm sure he'd be _more _than willing to dish out all the compliments a _self-consious _soul like _yours _needs!"

And with that, he angrily stormed off and Sabrina was left standing there alone.

o

She couldn't deny that she was hurt, but she also knew she had deserved it. He was _concerned_ for her! And he was trying to show her that he was concerned before she went and ruined it! Why couldn't she do _anything _right?

Sabrina roughly wiped another tear from her face before slowly retreating in the opposite direction Puck went. All the while unable to get the amazing image of Puck's gleaming emerald eyes-full of concern for her-out of her mind.

o

He was angry. Angry with her for carelessly brushing off his evident concern, and angry at himself for even allowing her to _see _he was concerned.

It wasn't like him to be so open with his feelings towards her. But the sight of tears running down her rosy cheeks left him so overwhelmed he was hardly in control of his emotions, let alone his actions.

_'Ugghh! What is __**wrong **__with me?' _

Puck irritably ran his fingers through his silky hair, absentmindedly tussling it. It wasn't like him to be so...emotional! He hardly ever had thoughts of _girls _running through his mind, let alone the one girl he was supposed to get along with the least!

But all of that was void now. He knew that all these years he was only trying to get the attention of the blonde detective. He wanted her to notice him. He wanted her to _like _him. And seeing her so upset spiked his curiosity more than ever.

Clearly he didn't realize it until it was too late, but now that he did realize it, he didn't want to believe it.

He was falling in love with Sabrina Grimm.

**So? What did you think? Wonderful? Horrible? Don't be afraid to review!  
I know nothing **_**too huge **_**happened in this chapter, but I wanted to show you guys an almost tender moment between Sabrina and Puck. This was pretty difficult to write, because I tried my hardest to keep both of them in character while still presenting their feelings towards each other.  
ANYWAYS, please tell me what you think! Like I said before, I'm probably not going to be updating very regularly until June, but I wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about the story and I do plan on finishing it. So the next chapter will probably be much more eventful.  
Thanks again for all of your amazing reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome! :D**


End file.
